


Calling my boyfriend a friend to see how he reacts *he snaps*

by Joey29



Series: Sterek's YouTube Channel [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always feminine Stiles, F/M, M/M, Pranks, Stiles wears makeup, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey29/pseuds/Joey29
Summary: Stiles pulls a prank on Derek calling him a friend in front of Theo to see his reaction.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek's YouTube Channel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171589
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Calling my boyfriend a friend to see how he reacts *he snaps*

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting my laptop fixed this week so I am late with the upload. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!!
> 
> Thank you for all of the love :D
> 
> I appreciate it.

Stiles sat before his vanity that was stationed in, he and Derek’s master bathroom, with his hair wrapped in a silk Gucci hair wrap. His vanity was positioned behind a white wall separating him from the shower, adjacent to the double sinks. He had positioned the camera to his left before his standing ring light and started to apply his makeup.

“Okay, guys.” He spoke towards the camera. He wore a crop top tee and a pair of high waisted blue jeans. Periodically, he would glance between the mirror before him and the camera next to him as he applied his foundation, “I am wearing Miliani’s Screen Queen foundation in the color 150. I know that I am pale guys. Anyone looking for great coverage needs to try this foundation. And no, they are not sponsoring this video. I felt like having a little moment since Wolfie and I are going out to dinner with our friends tonight.” He laughed, “This is going to be interesting, because I am going to prank him.” Stiles started to apply his concealer, “I am using the Perfect coverage concealer from Miliani in ivory rose.” He applied the concealer under his eyes with his fingertips, “I promised that I would not make this channel a pranks channel, but I enjoyed the last prank so much and you guys’ comments were so positive and uplifting. You asked if I could have done another one. So here we are.” He clapped. Stiles set his foundation and undereye concealer before turning towards the camera.

Stiles took up his Iphone within his hands and continued, “I saw this new prank about calling your boyfriend a ‘friend’ in front of him.” He snickered, “I also saw it on Tiktok. Wolfie doesn’t want to go on Tiktok yet. Don’t worry. I’ll get him to change his mind.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Getting back to his makeup, Stiles decided on using the fairytale palette from Milani where he used the colors Enchanted and Ever After.

“So.” Stiles applied mink lashes before drawing wingtips with a maroon colored eye pencil. He turned towards the camera, “My friend Scott and I knew this guy from College. His name is Theo. He was a bit sweet on me in the past, but the thing is he is in town. So, since Wolfie and I are going out for dinner I thought I could just pretend that Theo and I bump into each other.” He smiled wickedly. “Wonder how Wolfie would react?” He laughed mechanically, “I can’t wait. Now we are eating at our favorite restaurant and since I am a regular there one of the waitress’ has agreed to film for me.” He lined his lips before applying Mac’s Love me lipstick upon his lips followed by gloss. “Done.” He winked towards the camera before removing his Gucci hair wrap and started to remove the curlers from his hair. Stiles fingered his curls before blowing a kiss to the camera, “Okay, I am about to get dressed. See you guys later.”

**

Stiles walked hand-and-hand with Derek as they entered the restaurant.

Stiles spied around the restaurant for any sign of Theo. He had a feeling the guy would be late.

Derek gave the host their names before they were shown to a private table at the back of the restaurant that was already filled with Stiles’ friends.

The restaurant was not even at full capacity which Stiles credited as a win.

“Hey, guys.” Stiles chirped as he sat in the seat that was being held out for him by Derek.

Derek kissed his cheek before sitting in the chair next to him.

Lydia sat next to Stiles and was the first one to speak, “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“You saw me two days ago. Plus, I called you this morning.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

Allison waved at Stiles and Derek from her seat next to Scott.

“How’s it going man?” Scott acknowledged Derek as he sat beside him.

“Working hard.”

“So, what’s new?” Scott asked.

While Scott and Derek were engaged in conversation Stiles pulled Lydia and Allison towards the bathroom.

Stiles entered a gender-neutral bathroom along with Lydia and Allison and glanced at himself in the mirror. He wore a long sleeve mock neck renaissance inspired bodysuit paired with black vegan leather pants. He placed his red Fendi bucket bag upon the counter and fingered his hair. Stiles pulled out his camera and started to film.

“So, we are in the bathroom.” Stiles whispered towards the camera.

“Why are you so nervous?” Lydia questioned.

Stiles played with his hair once more.

“You look fine.” Allison reassured him.

Stiles reapplied some lip gloss upon his lips, “Okay.” He breathed out his anxiety, “Let’s go.” He handed Lydia the camera.

**

At the table Lydia positioned the camera before her while filming Stiles and Derek’s interactions.

After the appetizer round, Theo made an appearance at the restaurant and made a beeline right for Stiles. “Stiles?”

Stiles got up from the table with wide eyes, “Theo?”

“Yeah.” Theo held out his arms.

Stiles ran into Theo’s arms where the other man squeezed him tightly and smelled him.

Derek got up from his seat, “Hey.”

Theo ignored Derek and spoke to Stiles, “So, how have you been?”

Stiles pushed himself out of Theo’s arms and repeated, “Well. I am good.”

“Hey, baby. Who is this?” Derek pulled Stiles’ arms gently away from Theo and questioned.

“Oh, Derek.”

The name caught Derek off guard.

“This is Theo.” Stiles continued.

Theo nodded towards the bigger man, “Who is this?” He directed his question to Stiles.

“Oh.” Stiles was at a loss for words as he met Derek’s eyes, “This is Derek.” He turned to Theo, “My friend.”

The words hit Derek like a ton of bricks, “Oh.”

“So, Theo…” Stiles continued.

“I am his boyfriend.” Derek spoke up.

Theo turned his attention to Derek once more, “Oh?”

Derek turned to Stiles, “How could you tell this guy that I am your friend?”

Stiles shrugged and laughed nervously, “Derek, it is fine. I misspoke.”

Derek couldn’t believe it, “Misspoke? Derek?”

“That’s your name, isn’t it?” Stiles replied coldly.

“Wow.” Derek nodded

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip looking for any action from Derek before turning back at Theo, “So, how’s it been?”

Theo stepped closer to Stiles invading his personal space.

Derek only nodded towards the pair before pushing Theo away from Stiles, “You are stepping too close man.”

“Derek?”

Derek glared towards Stiles, “So, you and this guy?”

Stiles felt his heart sink. “Are you implying something?”

Derek shrugged, “Why did you call me your friend Stiles?”

Lydia made sure the camera angle was taking a good shot of Stiles and Derek.

“I misspoke.” Stiles shrugged.

“Uh huh?” Derek narrowed his brows at Stiles, “So, we made love this morning for me to be considered your friend?”

Stiles was at a loss for words.

“We’ve been together for nearly three years. We’ve lived together for two years now and I am just a friend?”

“Wow, man calm down. Maybe it’s not him it’s clearly you.” Theo repeated.

Derek growled before punching Theo square in the jaw.

“Motherfucker!” Theo screamed out.

The outbursts got the attention of the other patrons within the restaurant.

A waitress rushed to their table, “Is everything alright.”

Stiles’ heart sped up before quickly repeating to their waitress, “Everything is fine.”

Derek turned towards the table and offered his apologizes to his friends before repeating, “Well, I guess this friend is going home. See you later guys.”

Scott was dumbfounded by what was happening before his eyes, “Derek…man…don’t go.”

Derek waved goodbye to the table clearly hurt by Stiles’ words.

Stiles turned to Lydia and Allison for help.

Theo held his jaw as he groaned.

Stiles watched as Derek walked away. He grabbed the camera from the table.

“Go after him.” Theo spat.

“Shit.” Stiles took the camera with him as he made his way through the restaurant towards the parking lot where Derek was jumping into his car. He hated running in heels, being ever so cautious as to not fall and twist his ankle.

“Don’t go, Wolfie!” He shouted after Derek.

Derek glanced at Stiles running through the parking lot from his windshield and stepped out of his car. He growled, “Oh, so you know my name now?”

“It’s a prank.” Stiles breathed as he stood before Derek, “It’s a prank Wolfie. You are more than a friend to me big Daddy. You are the love of my life.”

Derek stared down at him. He shook his head with a grin, “You will be the death of me.”

“Don’t I know it.” Stiles danced with a smirk.

“This is the last time you will be on top baby.”

“I thought you love it when I ride it big daddy.” Stiles teased.

Derek blushed.

“Anyway guys. He didn’t like the prank….” Stiles walked back towards the restaurant while talking into the camera.

Derek followed behind him and shouted, “Next prank is on me.”

“As if.” Stiles shouted back before turning towards the camera, “Remember to like and subscribe to this channel for even more crazy hijinks.”

“Hit that notification bell.” Derek caught up to Stiles and held him around the waist from behind and he spoke towards the camera.

“Buh bye.” Stiles sighed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Love and Share.
> 
> :D
> 
> I love to hear from you.


End file.
